Welcome Back Babe
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Happiness bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he held her close, only moving his head to lay a messy, sweet kiss to her lops. She happily complied, leaning up. The rest of the gang watched in awe. What was she doing here? One-shot. Jikki. Rated T. Happy New Year!


Welcome Back Babe

Summary: Happiness bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he held her close, only moving his head to lay a messy, sweet kiss to her lops. She happily complied, leaning up.

The rest of the gang watched in awe. What was she doing here?

Rating: T, for mild sexual mentions.

Pairing: Nikki/Jonesy [Jikki]

AN: I wrote a story once like this [NEVER POSTED IT, thankfully, it was quite terrible], but this one is much better. Besides, I like the changes I made to Nikki; they seem appropriate if you really consider them.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

In two day it would be the beginning of junior year for the gang [Minus Nikki, considering she was in Nunavut], and the Sumer had breezed by. The whole gang had still been adjusting to Nikki's absence. She had left in the middle of sophomore year and it never had truly felt like summer without her.

Jonesy had even managed a solid job for the three months, but to everyone's surprise, despite his continual moping. He was working at 'Grind Me', taking simple coffee orders came easily to him and was his calling. Besides, it gave him something to think about other then his girlfriend who was hundreds of miles away from him.

The blue-black haired teen trudged to their food court table, sitting down with a sigh. Jen and Caitlyn were immersed in a conversation; Wyatt and Jude weren't there yet, probably held up at their jobs. He was on break after all.

Caitlyn turned her head, seeing Jonesy and shouted out in surprise, "Oh! Hey Jonesy!" She greeted cheerfully with a bright smile. Jonesy nodded in recognition.

Jen smiled at him and he returned it half-heartedly.

"What's up?" She asked, sliding back into her chair, setting her arms on the table.

Jonesy shrugged. "Just on my break." He peered around, "Where's-" But was cut off when a buff, rather hefty looking blonde addressed him from behind his over-whelming-ly long bangs.

"You guys using this seat?" He asked, pointing to Nikki's unused chair. A lump formed in Jonesy's throat and he just stared at the guy, a vicious retort already forming on the tip of his tongue.

Today, he was particularly sore about the whole thing. He had seen the Bickersons in Grind Me and it had brought back bittersweet memories of Jonesy and Nikki's arguments.

'How dare this guy even try, to-'

"No, we…aren't." Jen answered, slowly with slight hesitation. The blonde nodded curtly, picking it up with ease. This angered Jonesy further.

"Thanks." He muttered, padding off with the chair firmly cradled in his arms.

Jonesy's fists clenched at his sides. "Why did you just-" He was cut off as Jude and Wyatt walked over, taking their seats.

"Sup?" Jude voiced casually, leaning back in his chair nonchalantly.

Jonesy sighed. If he got cut off one more time, things wouldn't be pretty. He was **definitely** on edge today.

"Look, I just-" He was cut off **again** with a clearly of a throat and a muttered, gruff. "Hey."

His eyes flared and he swung around abruptly, gritting his teeth. "You know what? I'm going to-to-t-t…" He trailed off, losing his voice as the others gasped.

"What? Did you get fired again?" The voice teased and belonged rightfully to Nikki Wong, the girl he'd been missing for many many months. However, she looked quite different. Her hair was no longer short and purple; it was long, black and curled into soft waves, resting over her shoulders quite angelically. She wore a red plaid shirt, clinging to her curves, with the first few buttons undone as if she just wanted to tease the world. She had jeans and her usual purple sneakers, as she broke into a smile as Jonesy fumbled for words.

"N-Nikki?" Jen gaped.

"NIKKI!" Jonesy squeaked without a bit of masculinity, springing to his feet with a yip, and hugging her immediately, squeezing her against him. Nikki sputtered, laughing gently and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

God, she had missed the feel of him. Skype and instant messaging had **never** been enough.

He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling. It **really** was her.

Happiness bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he held her close, only moving his head to lay a messy, sweet kiss to her lops. She happily complied, leaning up.

The rest of the gang watched in awe. What was she doing here?

"That's enough Jonesy! We want to hug her too!" Jen broke in with an insistent attitude. Nikki smile and pulled away from him, whispering in his ear,

"I've missed you too Casanova." Jonesy's grin brightened and turned sheepish when he saw Jen's expression. He was happier with Nikki here now; this was the happiest the gang had seen him in months, and the most tongue-tied too. He was still struggling to form coherent sentences.

The girls pulled Nikki into a tight group hug, squealing, so glad to have their friend back.

"Your hair!" Jen admired.

"Dyed it and put in extensions." Nikki answered with a chuckle.

"Your shirt!" Caitlyn said next.

Nikki gave her a knowing look. "Tank tops aren't ideal in below freezing weather."

"But…plaid?" She said with a disgruntled expression.

Nikki shrugged with a smile. "I like it."

"Enough fashion questions!" Wyatt said, Jude and him launching to their feet, both rather keen on joining in.

"Nikki's back everybody!" Jude announced to the whole food court gleefully. Nikki squirmed, not liking all of the attention and felt rather claustrophobic being in the center of the hug.

"Okay guys, I know you missed me, but could you stop suffocating me with your bodies?" She gasped out.

The majority loosened their grips and took a step back, but Caitlyn held on strong.

"Eee! You're back!" She repeated, clinging.

It was ironic, the two had had the rockiest start at a friendship and Caitlyn was so happy to initiate a long, deep hug.

Nikki laughed, patting her head. "Yep. Yep. Now can you let go?"

Caitlyn released her, but maintained a grin -like everyone else- after she let go.

Jonesy was still off to the side, speechless.

"What…how…?" Jonesy began, staring incredulously.

Nikki waved him off. "I'll explain, but first," She glanced around questionably. "Where's my chair?"

Jonesy only laughed in relief from the irony and reached over and held onto her tighter.

[OoOoOoO]

After Jonesy wrestled the guy for the chair back [Jonesy had grown quite a bit stronger over the past few months, wanting to get in good shape for Nikki], everybody sat down; settling and getting situated in a comfortable, easy atmosphere.

Jonesy and Nikki's chairs being extremely close of course. Jonesy was still in minor shock and was holding onto her waist for dear life, not wanting to lose her, even after her constant reassurances that she was wasn't going to be going anywhere right now.

Or, that there was no place she'd rather be right now. Well, maybe Peru.

"How are you here?" Jen asked, excitement protruding from her voice in hapless waves, unable to conceal her obvious delight in having her best friend in the same Province again.

Nikki laid her head on Jonesy's shoulder, him in turn squeezing her waist. "It was an early birthday present, I get to spend junior year here." Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"REALLY?!" They shouted in unison, grinning like fools.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Yes." Jonesy held her tighter.

"I officially love your parents!" He exclaimed. Nikki laughed.

"That's a first."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "But where are you staying? Because if you don't have a place, I could so-" Nikki shook her head, allowing Caitlyn to trail off with a pout.

She smirked mischievously. "With Jen and Jonesy." All eyes fell to the redhead, because they knew if anyone would have been the mastermind, it would have been Jen.

"You knew about this?"!

"Why didn't you tell us?"!

"Not cool bra."

Jen shook her head repeatedly. "I didn't know about it!" The eyes then turned to Jonesy, searching for any signs of guilt.

"What?" He questioned, brow furrowing. "I didn't know either! Believe me! I was as surprised as you guys." He insisted innocently. Nikki patted his chest endearingly.

"Only your Mom knew Jen, I told her not to tell you so it could be a surprise." Nikki smirked.

"Wait, wait." Wyatt spoke, catching the attention of the group. "What about the whole 'No staying in a house with your boyfriend' rule?"

Nikki's forehead wrinkled. "I'm almost seventeen, if Jonesy hasn't gotten me pregnant by now, I don't think it's going to happen if I stay in his house for a period of time." The group [Minus Jonesy, who was smirking and Nikki] grimaced.

"My bad." Wyatt sighed. "Didn't need the visual."

Nikki and Jonesy shared a knowing look before she clapped, clasping her hands together with a devious look. "So, who should I visit first?

[OoOoOoO]

While everybody else headed to their jobs, Jonesy and Nikki went to visit a short list of people, not exactly groups that she would consider her close personal friends, but acquaintances.

Jonesy had also convinced his boss, Charmaine, to give him the day off considering that his girlfriend was finally back in time and he would enjoy spending the quality time with her, rather then spending quality time with a Cappuccino maker.

Of course, he didn't word it **exactly** like that, a bit more politely he did, so she complied.

He held her close, arm wrapped tightly around her waist. There were a few people, who were giving them weird looks, because they didn't recognize Nikki completely, but some told her welcome back and she thanked them of course.

She had a feeling that her new look would be a bit hard to recognize, other then the fact her facial formaties were all the same, and so were here piercings and her shoes.

Nikki turned and pulled Jonesy into the Khaki Barn, disconnecting herself from him and crossing her arms, coughing loudly. "I see you're still working at the Tacky Barn." Kirsten and Kristen looked up at the familiar voice and stopped folding the sweaters, gawking at the Asian.

They recognized her and had better reaction time then her friends, and leapt over the counters, galloping over and hugging her tightly, squealing simultaneously. "Nikki!"

She chuckled, hugging the girls lightly.

"We've missed you sooo much!" Kirsten insisted.

"Yeah, sooo much!" Kristen continued.

Then, before she could respond, both of them shouted loudly, their squeaky voice exploding together, "CHRISSY!" They were both eager to tell their friend about Nikki's arrival.

Chrissy was confused at why her name was being called and peeked over a shelf of knit tees and gasped loudly, seeing Nikki in her new state. "NIKKI!" She squealed, darting to meet all of the girls and immediately enveloped her in a hug.

Nikki wriggled uncomfortably, casting a look to Jonesy that clearly said, 'Help me!' But he stayed to the side, amused.

As soon as the Clones pulled back, they peppered her with questions.

"Are you back for good?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"Did you come back for her job?"

And once she actually answered one, there was another waiting for her right away. It was blowing her mind.

She was so going to get Jonesy back for putting her through this and not helping.

[OoOoOoO]

After visiting Darth and Julie [Darth was more eager to see her then Julie, go figure], Jonesy and Nikki settled down comfortably on a bench in front of the fountain, sitting side by side, hands clasped comfortably.

Nikki leaned into him, sighing softly. "I've missed you," She murmured, stroking his hand with her thumb.

He grinned at her, playing with her fingers. "Likewise. It's been…weird, not having you around, ya know?" He scooted closer to her, resting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's been weird not getting to see you everyday, and everyone else." She said wistfully, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Tell me about it," He exhaled with a sigh. She nudged him.

"Cheer up." She insisted. "I'm going to be spending junior year here."

Jonesy nodded, "I know."

Nikki leaned against him, "I don't want you depressed with me being here, be happy." He rested his chin on top of her head.

"I know, I know."

Nikki leaned up and furrowed her brow, before smiling. "I love you Jonesy." He grinned widely, pecking her lips.

"I love you too Nick-a-rama-ding-dong." Which earned a punch to his arm.

"Ow," He laughed, sighing contently. He'd missed the bickering and her.

"Welcome back babe."

AN: This one has been in my head for a while, so review please! I'm surprised I got 2 reviews and 2 favs on my last story, but I was pleasantly surprised, for the little amount of views it got. Review please! Sorry for any errors!

OH! And Happy New Year! C:

~Nat


End file.
